


Trigger Happy

by mXrtis



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, kiddo, just watch me.” Cherri narrowed his gaze, focusing in on the bottle in the distance. His finger rested lazily on the trigger. He pressed down gently, then heard the pop of a lazer against a hard surface. The bottle hit the sandy ground with a dull thump. He flicked the safety on and handed the ray gun to Poison.</p>
<p>This takes place like shortly after the killjoys get out of bat city because i feel like they wouldn't be prepared to shoot or fight until they got taught, also requested by <a href="dangerzonesix.tumblr.com">dangerzonesix</a> on tumblr. the kjs are probably in 19-21 in this fic idk... all my ficlets r so disconnected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Happy

“Okay, kiddo, just watch me.” Cherri narrowed his gaze, focusing in on the bottle in the distance. His finger rested lazily on the trigger. He pressed down gently, then heard the pop of a lazer against a hard surface. The bottle hit the sandy ground with a dull thump. He flicked the safety on and handed the ray gun to Poison.

“Think you can do that?” Cherri chuckled. Poison nodded furiously, Ghoul stood behind him laughing.

“Poison wouldn’t even get picked for basic /C/R/O/W  training as a kid because he wouldn’t touch a gun.”

“Yeah, well, that was different.”

“How’dya figure, kid?” Cherri looked him in the eyes.

“What BL/ind is doing is bad, they’re killing innocent people.”

“What do you think the dracs are?”

Poison crossed his arms and looked away from Cherri Cola.

“They’re innocent people, brainwashed by BL/ind and forced into something brainless and driven by blood.”

“What?” Poison snarled, “Do you feel _bad_ for them?”

“Just don’t kill unless you have to, out here, we’re all we got and it’s too risky, we waste lives and cartridges if we’re too trigger happy.” Cherri sighed.

Poison turned to face the row of bottles lined up on a sunbaked log from a long dead forest. He flicked the safety off and jutted his elbows out, then closed one eye. He pulled the trigger and opened his eye. A burn mark was visible on the log underneath the glass soda bottle.

Ghoul wandered over to where Party was standing, he smiled, “I’ll show you how.”

Ghoul took the gun from him and held it tightly. He held his elbows in tighter and kept both eyes open, focused on the bottle and held his breath. He pulled the trigger slowly, a short burst of lazer hit the bottle in the top, shattering the glass.

“Okay,” Poison grabbed the gun back and stood with his legs spread apart slightly. He licked his lips and pulled the trigger. The bottle that Ghoul broke fell backwards.

“You’re gettin’ the hang of it, both of you,” Cherri laughed.


End file.
